02947
}} is the 2,949th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 27 June, 2001. Plot Part 1 Marlon is sitting in Chez Marlon. Zak walks down the stairs with a terrible hang over. Marlon tells him this has to stop. He tells him that he tore Lisa apart last night. Marlon tells Zak he must talk to Lisa about the lump. Zak gets angry and walks out. At the B & B Rodney comes downstairs. He is not feeling too good. Naz the dog barks. Rodney asks Carol when the dog will leave. He is fed up with it barking all night. He says that he could also hear Terry snoring. Jason sees a bloke out of his house. He obviously pulled him last night. Jason remembers that it is Paddy's birthday on Sunday. Jason asks Paddy if he wants to celebrate at an 80's night in a club. Paddy doesn't seem very keen. In the B&B Carol tells Cynthia and Danny that they have had a complaint about the dog. She says that Naz must stay outside. Over breakfast Richie tells Scott that he is planning to go direct to Chris's client, Greta and ask her if she would be interested in transferring the company accounts to him if he were to set up on his own and offer her more reasonable prices. Scott tells him to go for it but mentions that telling Chris would be difficult. Richie deliberately doesn't answer. In the factory Cynthia tells Lisa that she fears that Carol will chuck them out. She says that things were alright until her last man Phil left her. She says that men are all the same. Lisa begins to cry and tells Cynthia how badly Zak treated her last night. He has really hurt her. Sam listens and looks concerned. Cynthia tells Lisa she must fight back. Zak goes to see Seth. Seth says that he has heard about Zak being cruel to Lisa last night in the Pub. Zak goes on to tell Seth that he has a problem down below. Seth says that many people suffer the same problem. Even he does from time to time. He says that he has an aphrodisiac for it. Seth obviously thinks that Zak's problem is impotence, which it is not. Zak does not set him straight. Danny is out in a field looking for Naz. Angie goes to visit Len and Scott at the garage. She is worried about Ollie doing her exams. She says that they will have a take-away tonight. Len suggests they invite Sean. She agrees. Richie comes in. He says that Greta has agreed and so have the bank, so he is going solo. He is going to move on. Sam sets the table in Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa tells Sam not to bother to set a place for Zak. Cain comes downstairs and tells Lisa that Zak will not be coming home. He upsets her. She retaliates by saying that at least she has still got a relationship. Cain looks annoyed and tells her that she could be out. Zak arrives at the Vets Surgery with Naz the dog. He tells Paddy that he found him in a field. He has been shot. Part 2 Paddy comes out to the Vet's reception area and tells Zak that Naz is dead. He had to put him down. He says that Jack said that he had to shoot a dog for hitting one of his sheep. Paddy goes on to say that he died quickly which is better than dying slowly. Zak looks very upset. He turns down Paddy's offer of a drink and goes for a Walk. Angie and Ollie return home with a take-away. Sean and Len greet them. Cain is watching from a distance. Louise and Rodney flirt in the Woolpack. They arrange to meet for a nightcap at 9.30 tonight. The Reynolds's all sit round in their lounge. She discusses her future. She is very ambitious. Marc looks put out. Back in the Woolpack Jason teases Paddy that he was trying chat up Louise. Paddy knows that she is taken. Jason asks him again about going out. Paddy reluctantly agrees. Danny walks into the B&B. He is very distressed because Naz has gone missing. Cynthia reassures him that he will turn up, Carol sneers that it would be better if he didn't. Lisa sits at home with Sam looking very worried. She gets up and puts a bolt across the door. She says she will show him. Zak is drinking in the Woolpack. Seth brings him some ointment for his problem. Zak says that he doesn't need it. Marlon asks Zak if he has talked to Lisa yet. Zak says yes but he is lying. After much persuasion from Marlon, Zak agrees to speak to Lisa. He gets up and walks out of the pub. Louise walks into the B&B. Rodney takes Louise up to his room. Zak arrives home but he can't get in. He shouts to Lisa. She says that she is locking him out until he shows a bit of respect. Zak says that he needs to talk to her. Lisa shouts about how hurt she was last night. After a bit of begging with no luck, Zak changes his tone. He calls her an old bag and says that he doesn't need her. She breaks down in tears Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes